Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 639 - Canyon of Whoa Whoa Whoa!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #639 - Canyon of Whoa Whoa Whoa! is the six-hundred thirty-ninth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-ninth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Last Episode Before FLoB-athon 2017 Kurt sees the world render in through the window of his Hidey Hole, but it is some time before Wolfie barks and he can start the episode. When he does so he picks up Wolfie and looks at how jammed his inventory is with items. FLoB-athon 2017 is tomorrow, January 7th, 2017, as the $60,000 charity goal has been reached, and $61,343.26 has currently been raised for Child's Play Charity. Unusually as of late, Kurt is recording on the same day the episode will come out. It will be starting at 10 AM 'Kurt time', which is Mountain Time, noon Eastern, 9 AM Pacific. That would also be 5 PM GMT. He will wake up, eat, shower, and start the stream, have a lunch break, and then will eat dinner afterwards. Kurt thinks he will revive the concept of showing an old episode during the stream. He plans to go for 9 hours, hoping for 8 hours 20 minutes of gameplay. Canyon of Whoa Whoa Whoa He runs to a shockingly massive canyon reminding him of how epic the Canyon of Woah was. It looks extremely similar to that canyon, and Kurt gets Wolfie to look around a bit. He is still concerned about getting into unnecessary risks with the FLoB-athon tomorrow. Kurt reminisces about the Bizarro 292202 Monument and how strange that was. Kurt looks through the canyon and builds an Elevated Hidey Hole before moving on. Stress-Free Planning for FLoB-athon Kurt talks about how much he pushed to invite everybody for previous FLoB-athons, but is just going to blanket invite everybody. He thinks he will be adding a Desert Bus For Hope-esque counter. Wolfie treats fed, Dungeons, Pink Sheep, days...and deaths despite the fact that he has never died in the series. He is going to track infrequent enough items, and things that add to lore. Also for every $10,000 raised over $60,000, Kurt is going to add an hour to the livestream. Currently the end date is 6 PM Pacific, 9 PM Eastern Time. The maximum is twelve hours, which would be $100,000 for the season. The stream is not for fundraising and is more of a celebration, but donations will also be made to the stream. Answering questions during FLoB-athon is going to be difficult, but he will try to work it out. Kurt also hopes that ConeDodger will do some guest hosting during breaks, but quickly reiterates the stress free theme. After he presses F3, there is also the season finale to record where he builds the monument. He has a unique idea Question: Thank you for re-uploading the world map to FarLandsorBust.com, do you know why it shows random chunks outside the strips of your travel? He is not sure, but thinks it may be from converting the world to the new world save format. The world save was taken down ages ago, but also it is very out of date as the overviewer files are massive and hard to send between people. Kurt also mentions that he is going to try and overhaul the website for Season 7. There will probably be a break before Season 7 starts, as he is likely moving away from Phoenix. He manages to complete the metaphor saying he is changing formats in his life, and promptly is given a solid five second freeze of the game. Kurt creates a pillar and leaves a sign saying that FLoB-athon 2017 started here. He makes a massive Hidey Hole and takes Wolfie inside with him, but leaves the ground covered with cobblestone and gravel. Kurt is forced to make a chest, and hears Zombies growling nearby, hopefully on the surface. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 491 - Season 6: To Pluto! and Mindcrack Season 6: New Year for Crime.